Dernière Année
by Misss Granger Weasley
Summary: Harry est en septième année. Poudlard ouvre ses portes malgré le drame de l'an passé, mais Harry doit aussi trouver les Horcruxes. Il n'en reste plus qu'un. Mais entretemps que se passeratil ? Hermione et Ron se l'avouerontils ? HGRW
1. Hiboux et anniversaire

Bonjour!

Ceci est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

N'hésitez pas à dire votre opinion!

Il était près de 8 hrs du soir et un jeune homme déambulait sur une rue nommée Magnolia Crescent. Il revenait tranquillement chez son oncle et sa tante, domiciliés au 4 Privet Drive. Il ne voulait pas se dépêcher, puisqu'il savait de toute façon qu'il allait bientôt ressortir de cette demeure, car il atteignait sa majorité, c'est-à-dire 17 ans. En tout cas, c'était ainsi dans le monde des sorciers. Car ce jeune homme était bel et bien sorcier. Il se nommait Harry Potter.

Harry avait les cheveux noirs, il tenait cela de son père. Il portait aussi des lunettes bien rondes par dessus ses yeux vert émeraude, ça il le retenait de sa mère. Ou du moins, ce sont les ressemblances qu'on lui avait racontées. Les parents d'Harry morts, assassinés en fait par Lord Voldemort, un célèbre mage noir. Celui-ci avait essayé de tuer Harry alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an environ, mais son propre sort s'est retourné contre lui-même, laissant une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front d'Harry. Pendant 14 années, Lord Voldemort tenta maintes fois de revenir en vie. Trois fois il échoua. Mais la quatrième fois fut la bonne. Il y a de cela 3 ans … Harry avait de nouveau affronté Voldemort lors de sa cinquième année, avec l'aide d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Maintenant, Harry se retrouvait seul au combat. En effet, notre cher Dumbledore n'était désormais plus de ce monde.

Il y avait à peine un mois de cela… Et Harry s'en voulait toujours atrocement. Car il avait vu le meurtre de Dumbledore… Il était même juste à côté de lui… Depuis le début de l'été, Harry n'avait cessé de se culpabiliser. Même si Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis, lui disaient sans cesse que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que Rogue n'était qu'un bon à rien (Hermione s'abstenait de le dire, même si elle le croyait), que Dumbledore était vieux, etc., Harry portait tout le poids de la mort de Dumbledore sur ses épaules. En plus, il ne pouvait même pas en parler à son parrain… Celui-ci était aussi mort. À cause de Voldemort. En fait, des condisciples de Voldemort.

Tout en marchant, Harry maudissait Lord Voldemort. Il cogna de toute sa fureur une roche qui était sur son passage.

Il remonta l'allée sur laquelle il marchait et en quelques minutes, arriva au 4 Privet Drive. Il poussa la porte doucement, comme s'il avait un peu peur. Il s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier quand un cri le fit sursauter.

-Ne vois-tu donc pas que ta tante vient de laver le plancher petit étourdi?

Harry tourna lentement sa tête, afin de mieux apercevoir la tête de son oncle.

- Non, mon oncle, dit Harry. Il vit le visage de son oncle devenir un peu plus rouge qu'il ne l'était avant. L'oncle Vernon pointa le paillasson de l'entrée et Harry comprit qu'il devait essuyer ses pieds avant d'entrer dans la maison. Il fit donc ce que lui avait muettement demandé son oncle avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. Il sentit une force le retenir vers l'arrière.

- On mange bientôt, lui fit savoir une voix plus aiguë. Elle appartenait à sa tante. Harry hocha la tête, puis monta dans sa chambre. Sa chambre était la plus petite de toute la maison et sûrement la plus en désordre. Depuis maintenant 2 ans, Harry avait renoncé à faire régulièrement le ménage. Des vêtements traînaient un peu partout dans sa chambre. Tant des vêtements moldus que ses robes de sorcier. Des morceaux de parchemins étaient éparpillés, déchirés et entassés dans un coin et l'on pouvait trouver des plumes d'hibou un peu partout dans la chambre. Des livres de sorcellerie faisaient une belle pile sur son bureau. Sa valise était bizarrement rentrée dans son armoire à vêtements. Harry se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa chouette, Hedwige, ou du moins sa cage. Il avait envoyé une lettre à son amie, Hermione Granger, il y avait de cela 3 jours. Il attendait sa réponse avec impatience… Il se doutait un peu qu'un cadeau et une carte l'attendaient aussi, mais ça il s'en fichait un peu. Il attendait aussi la réponse de son autre ami, Ron Weasley. Il lui avait renvoyé son hibou, Coquecigrue, il y a 5 jours. Alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, il entendit sa tante l'appeler pour venir souper. Il descendit les marches tranquillement. Lorsqu'Harry arriva à table, Dudley avait déjà commencé à manger, ce qui n'étonna pas du tout Harry. Il se servit un peu de pâté à la viande et commença à manger. Harry avait fini de grandir et ces temps-ci, il avait beaucoup moins faim. La fin de sa croissance n'était pas la seule cause. La mort de Dumbledore et sa séparation avec Ginny avaient tous deux affecté son moral, et du même coup son appétit.

Après avoir fini son maigre repas, Harry demanda la permission pour sortir de table, permission qu'il obtint vite. Il monta aussitôt dans sa chambre.

Il tourna la poignée de porte. Il étouffa un cri de surprise en entrant dans sa chambre. 3 hiboux se tenaient sur son bureau. Sa fenêtre était grande ouverte et le vent soufflait fort. Harry se précipita pour la fermer. Il se retourna ensuite vers les hiboux. Il reconnut tout d'abord Hedwige. Toute blanche, ce n'était pas difficile de la reconnaître. Il reconnut ensuite un petit hibou survolté, Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron. L'autre hibou était majestueux et grand. Il portait une grande enveloppe avec le cachet de Poudlard.

Harry commença par prendre la lettre et le paquet que portait Hedwige. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit la fine et jolie écriture d'Hermione sur un parchemin blanc. :

« Cher Harry,

Je te le rappelle, tu n'es PAS coupable de la mort de Dumbledore. J'en ai parlé à Ginny

et elle dit aussi que tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable… Le Professeur McGonagall aussi. Et quantité de gens! »

Harry esquissa un sourire. Il ne savait pour quelle raison, mais maintenant il avait l'impression qu'Hermione avait raison. Il n'était pas responsable de la mort de Dumbledore. C'était surtout l'intention d'Hermione qui le touchait.

« Je voulais aussi te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Tu es maintenant majeur … C'est incroyable! Mais fais attention à toi, s'il te plaît. Je ne sais pas si tu as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard, mais l'école rouvre cette année. Moi je vais y aller. Ron aussi. J'espère que tu seras de la partie aussi! Malgré les Horcruxes et tout. Je te souhaite encore un très joyeux anniversaire Harry!

Donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles!

Bisous,

Hermione »

Harry reposa la lettre d'Hermione sur son bureau. Ainsi Poudlard ouvrait à nouveau ses portes? Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Il prit le paquet qui accompagnait la lettre. Il pesait lourd. Harry enleva le papier d'emballage. Il faillit échapper le paquet tant il était étonné. Hermione lui avait offert un joli ensemble de plumes, un livre de sortilèges de défense, i Les Forces Du Mal : S'en Défendre /i ainsi qu'un autre livre sur différents sortilèges ( i Les Sortilèges à Travers les Ans /i ). Il y avait aussi quelques bonbons, ce qui étonna beaucoup Harry puisque les parents d'Hermione étaient dentistes. Il posa tous ses cadeaux sur son bureau, qui commençait à se faire engloutir un peu. Il prit ensuite la lettre et le paquet qu'avait apportés Coquecigrue. Il commença par prendre la lettre.

« Salut Harry!

J'espère que tu vas bien! Moi, ça va à merveille!

Mais tu devrais voir Ginny … Elle va horriblement mal.

J'imagine que toi aussi tu vas un peu mal, mais je te répète que ce n'est pas de ta faute si Dumbledore est mort. »

Harry soupira. Il avait trop souvent entendu cette phrase pour la prendre vraiment au sérieux. Il le savait maintenant qu'il n'était pas responsable. « Elle va horriblement mal. » Avait écrit Ron. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il savait pourquoi Ginny n'allait pas bien et s'en voulait atrocement. Lui-même n'allait pas vraiment bien depuis. Mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre Ginny. Il continua sa lecture.

« Je voulais aussi te souhaiter un très joyeux anniversaire! J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira!

Aussi je voulais te dire que demain on viendra te chercher pour que tu viennes chez nous, même si tes Moldus ne sont pas d'accord!

À demain Harry!

Ron. »

Harry avait un gros sourire. Aller au Terrier était son plus beau cadeau. Il le savait. Il prit ensuite le paquet. Il était beaucoup plus petit et moins lourd que celui d'Hermione, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Harry. Un petit objet en métal tomba sur ses genoux. Un mot l'accompagnait. Harry commença par lire le mot.

« Bonne fête Harry! Ceci est un capteur d'images. C'est comme les « faméras » des Moldus (C'est Papa qui m'en a parlé). Ça ressemble un peu à des multipliettes, mais c'est plus petit et tu peux zoomer encore plus et voir au ralenti encore plus. Tu peux aussi voir des choses qui se sont passées avant (mais il faut que tu les aies filmés). Tu peux aussi voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité! En tout cas, je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il peut faire, tu pourras en faire la découverte toi-même!

Joyeux anniversaire Harry!

Ton ami,

Ron »

Harry regarda de plus proche le capteur d'images. Il trouvait cela bien pratique et cela lui serait sûrement utile. Il y avait aussi un autre paquet qu'Harry ouvrit. Il y avait des biscuits et des pâtés fais maison. Harry en prit un et constata qu'ils étaient délicieux. Il posa les cadeaux de Ron sur son bureau, à côté de ceux d'Hermione. Il prit enfin la lettre de Poudlard. Il y avait un bref mot d'Hagrid : « Bonne fête Harry! » accompagné d'un muffin tout dur. Harry soupçonnait Hagrid de l'avoir fabriqué. Hermione avait bien raison. Poudlard ouvrait à nouveau ses portes le 1er septembre :

« … Malgré le drame survenu à la fin de l'année, Poudlard ouvrira ses portes.

La liste du matériel scolaire suit cette lettre. Veuillez nous renvoyer votre hibou au plus tard 31 juillet à minuit. … »

Harry se promit d'y retourner. Il arracha un morceau de parchemin blanc à son livre de potions et annonça au Professeur McGonagall qu'il serait bel et bien de retour à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Harry accrocha le mot au hibou de Poudlard puis, il le regarda revenir à Poudlard. Il se mit ensuite en pyjama, éteint sa lumière et se coucha dans son lit, sur la belle pensée que demain, il quittera les Dursley pour toujours.

Le premier chapitre est un peu cours, pardon. Je tâcherai de faire un peu plus pour le deuxième chapitre ! ( Qui est déjà commencé! )

Donnez-moi votre avis ! Merci!


	2. Le Terrier

Merci pour toutes vos reviewS! Ça m'encourage!

Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'écart de temps entre le premier et le deuxième chapitre, il ne faut pas vous faire d'idée, je vais prendre plus de temps!

Bonne lecture!

Le lendemain matin, ce fût son cousin, Dudley qui le réveilla en donnant des coups de poings dans sa porte. Harry grogna. Il prit ses lunettes, posées sur sa table de chevet, puis les mis sur son nez. Harry se leva. Il entendit par la suite, son cousin s'enfuir à grands pas. Il grogna encore plus. Il tourna la poignée de porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il trouva les Dursley à table. L'oncle Vernon lisait le journal tandis que la tante Pétunia grignotait un demi-pamplemousse. Dudley, quant à lui, mangeait une tartine, beurrée au chocolat, tout en regardant la télévision. Harry alla prendre une pomme dans le panier de fruits et s'assit à table. Les Dursley le regardèrent s'asseoir comme s'il commentait un crime. Sous leurs regards sévères, Harry commença à manger sa pomme. Après un long moment sans bruit, Harry brisa le silence.

- Je voulais vous prévenir, commença-t-il, en s'adressant à son oncle et sa tante, que mon ami Ron Weasley viendrait me chercher. Vous savez celui qui a les cheveux roux … rajouta Harry, voyant leurs mines perplexes.

- Et après ça, nous allons avoir le privilège de ne plus te revoir, demanda l'oncle Vernon, qui se souvenait des paroles de Dumbledore.

- Exactement, affirma Harry. Il vit un grand sourire naître sur les lèvres de son oncle et sur celle de sa tante. Dudley lui, n'avait rien entendu. Harry lui-même souriait. Il remonta quelques minutes plus tard faire ses valises. Il commença par rassembler ses vêtements moldus et les mis dans le fond de sa valise, puisqu'ils ne lui seraient sûrement pas utiles. Il ramassa ensuite ses robes de sorciers. « Il va falloir que je m'en achète d'autres … » songea Harry. Il essaya de les plier convenablement pour avoir de la place dans sa valise. Il prit ensuite ses manuels de l'an passé. Que pouvait-il bien faire d'eux? Il n'en savait rien, mais les apportait quand même. Harry rangeait ensuite son balai dans son étui, après l'avoir un peu admiré. Sa baguette dans sa poche, il vérifia ensuite qu'il ne laissait rien. Il aurait été bête de revenir chez les Dursley. Après avoir fait le tour de sa chambre une bonne dizaine de fois, il descendit sa valise ainsi que toutes ses affaires.

- Quand ton rouquin viendra-t-il te chercher, demanda l'oncle Vernon quand Harry fut en bas.

- J'en ai aucune idée, dit Harry.

- Espérons qu'il arrive bientôt …

Harry remonta dans sa chambre, désormais vide. Il s'écrasa sur son lit. Il avait passé près de 17 ans à espérer sortir de cette maison à tout jamais et maintenant il allait l'a quitter bientôt… Oh oui, cette journée était la plus belle de tous …

- AAAAAAAAAARGH!

Harry se redressa. Pourquoi son oncle criait-il ainsi? Il descendit l'escalier en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Harry restait aux aguets. Lorsqu'il eu descendu complètement l'escalier, il ne vu qu'une grosse forme magenta foncer sur lui. Son oncle. Il réussit à se sortir de son étreinte et vu son ami, Ron Weasley accompagné de Remus Lupin. Harry sourit. Ron lui renvoya son sourire.

- Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire après 16 années de souffrances pour notre famille : Ouf! Des millions de lettres, des voitures volantes, un parrain assassin, un salon détruit et des gens apparaissant comme ça dans la maison, vociféra l'oncle Vernon en pointant Ron et Remus.

Harry devina qu'ils avaient transplanés. Harry sourit de plus bel. « Je suis vraiment de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point c'est un soulagement de te voir partir! ( Sympa l'oncle naan ? )

- Eh bien! Pour tout vous dire, je suis moi aussi très content de partir d'ici! déclara Harry. Il prit sa valise et son étui à balai dans ses mains puis alla à la rencontre de son meilleur ami et de Remus. Il les remercia chaudement d'être venus.

- Nous allons repartir en transplanant. Tu feras du transplanage d'escorte, avec moi, lui apprit Remus après qu'Harry lui a demandé comment ils repartiraient.

- Je vais prendre ta valise aussi, rajouta Ron.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Prends mon bras, Harry, ordonna le lycanthrope. Harry le prit, mais le lâcha immédiatement. Il s'avança vers sa tante.

- Je tenais à te dire que même si vous ne m'avez pas nourri à ma faim, que j'ai souffert, même si j'ai servi de punching-ball à Dudley et que j'ai souffert d'injustice, je ne vous en veux pas le moindre du monde. Par contre, je suis vraiment heureux de vous quitter. Peut-être aurons-nous la chance de se revoir … Adieu.

Sous les regards incrédules du seul restant de sa famille, Harry alla retrouver Remus et lui prit le bras.

- Prêt , demanda Remus.

Harry hocha la tête. Au moment où il commençait à sentir qu'il transplanait, il murmura un : « Au revoir … ». Il ferma les yeux. Et les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit qu'il y avait au moins un i sol /i sous ses pieds. Il était au Terrier. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu le rendre heureux. Cependant, s'il était chez les Weasley cela voulait dire qu'il devait faire face à Ginny … Ce qu'il redoutait. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser quoique ce soit d'autre puisqu'il entendit son nom.

- Harry! Harry! Harry, s'écria la voix de la mère de Ron, Mrs Weasley. Déjà, elle s'avançait vers Harry et lui fit un gros câlin.

- Par la barbe de Merlin! Ce que tu es maigre, s'exclama Mrs Weasley.

- Maman! Laisse-le un peu tranquille, dit Ron, au grand plaisir d'Harry.

- Bon très bien …dit la mère de Ron, un peu vexée. Va donc mettre des bagages dans la chambre de Ron, Harry.

Harry acquiesça. Il suivit Ron jusqu'à sa chambre et posa ses choses près du lit d'invité qui avait été amené. Il sourit ensuite à Ron. Ron se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Harry le suivit comme toujours.

- Hermione veut te voir! Viens, dit Ron. Harry hocha la tête. Il suivit Ron jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny, Harry crut pendant un moment qu'il devait aller parler à Ginny.

- T'inquiètes, Hermione va sortir, tu n'auras pas besoin de voir Gin' … le rassura Ron lorsqu'il vit la mine dépitée d'Harry. Ron appela Hermione qui sortit presque immédiatement après. Harry alla parler, mais Hermione lui plaqua la main sur la bouche en lui disait : « Pas ici! ». Le trio s'éloigna et alla dans la chambre de Ron. Harry s'assit sur le lit de Ron qui fut aussitôt imité d'Hermione.

- Harry! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir! Comment tu vas, demanda Hermione. Elle le prit dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes.

- Oh, dit Harry, surpris. Je vais bien …

- Ne mens pas Harry, dit Hermione d'une voix froide. Et surtout arrête de croire que c'est de ta faute si Dumbledore est mort …

Harry leva les yeux.

- Oui, d'accord.

Hermione sourit. Ron, lui, ne disait rien. Hermione non plus. Ils se jetaient des regards, comme s'ils se posaient des questions. Harry avait bien remarqué leur petit manège.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , demanda Harry.

- Euh ... Disons que … commença Hermione, qui, de toute évidence, ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Que nous avons réfléchi un peu à propos de … continua Ron qui lui non plus ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

- Toi et Ginny, dit d'un souffle Hermione. Harry soupira.

- Je vous écoute, dit-il à contrecœur. Il vit Ron faire signe à Hermione de parler. Il était vrai que Ron n'était pas doué dans ce genre de chose.

- Et bien voilà … Ginny ne va pas vraiment bien à cause de votre séparation et toi aussi j'imagine … dit calmement Hermione.

- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, affirma Harry.

Hermione paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle disait des « Euh … » et des « Tu vois … » et « il faudrait que … », jusqu'à temps que Ron lui dise « Aller Hermione! » ce qui l'encouragea grandement.

- Eh bien voilà Harry … Il faut tu montes chambre Ginny, balbutia Hermione.

- J'ai absolument rien compris, dit Harry, refoulant un fou rire.

- Va voir Ginny dans sa chambre, répéta Hermione.

- Quoi? Non mais … rouspéta Harry. Il ne pouvait aller la voir, car il savait qu'elle allait mal … À cause de lui. Hermione le poussa en dehors de la chambre de Ron. Harry se sentit obligé d'aller voir Ginny.

- Arry! Quelle bonne surprise, le fit sursauter une voix, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à cogner à la porte de chambre de Ginny. Harry se retourna lentement et vit Fleur Delacour.

- Salut Fleur ! Comment va-tu ?

- Très bien .. très bien merci ! Mais j'espère que tu sais que notre mariage c'est après-demain, demanda Fleur, le regardant avec des gros yeux.

- Si, si bien sûr , mentit Harry. Comment ne pas le savoir …

Il l'ignorait et aurait préféré l'ignorer encore…

- C'est bien! Oooh! J'ai vraiment hâte Arry! Au reuvoir Arry, dit Fleur en s'éloignant.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner. Il écouta à la porte de Ginny. Il entendait des reniflements. Ginny savait qu'il était là maintenant … Il remonta dans la chambre de Ron.

- Tu lui as parlé, demanda immédiatement Hermione.

- Non puisque Fleur a « révélé » ma position … lui dit Harry. Mais j'irais lui parler plus tard! ajouta Harry sous le regard menaçant d'Hermione.

- Tiens! Allons manger, s'écria Ron. Sa mère venait de les appeler. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Décidemment, Ron ne pensait qu'à manger… Ils descendirent l'escalier et la mère de Ron leur demanda en chemin d'apporter les couverts.

- Maman , rouspéta Ron, qui, de toute évidence, n'avait pas envie de mettre la table.

- Ron, s'exaspéra Hermione devant la paresse de son meilleur ami. Ron leva les yeux au ciel, mais amena tout de même des fourchettes et des couteaux. Harry et Hermione le suivirent en silence. Ils sortirent par la porte de derrière pour aller manger dans la cour. Bill, Charlie, Mr Weasley, Tonks, Remus et Ginny étaient déjà là. Mr Weasley s'avança en premier vers Harry.

Ah Harry! Je suis content de te revoir! Viens donc t'asseoir à côté de moi, dit-il. Harry acquiesça. Il suivit Mr Weasley qui partit s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table. Hermione les suivait aussi, qui fût aussitôt imité de Ron. Charlie et Bill virent s'asseoir en face d'eux et Ginny s'assit à l'autre bout de la table. Remus et Tonks vinrent ensuite s'asseoir à côté de Bill et Ron. Au bout de quelques secondes, Mrs. Weasley apporta le souper en le faisant lever dans les airs. Les plats se posèrent sur la table dans un grand fracas, car Georges s'était amusé à les contrôler en même temps que sa mère s'occupait d'apporter les boissons. Sa mère commença à le chicaner.

- Hum hum , fit Ron, ce qui rappela à Harry leur ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Dolores Ombrage, une horrible dame. Sa mère se tourna vers lui et hocha ensuite la tête. Georges, lui fit un clin d'oeuil à Ron. Après qu'elle ait servi tout le monde, Mrs Weasley s'assit en face de sa fille. Et commença à parler avec elle. Ron mangea tout en parlant avec Hermione. Remus, Tonks et Bill parlait du mariage de celui-ci. Mr Weasley parlait à Charlie. Harry jetait des coups d'oeuil furtifs à un peu tout le monde, puis mangea.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de table, Remus s'approcha d'Harry.

- Je pourrais te parler , demanda-t-il à vois suffisamment basse pour que seul lui l'entende.

- Oui, oui bien sûr, répondit Harry sur le même ton de voix que Lupin. Ils partirent vers le fond du jardin des Weasley, enjambait quelques bottes de terre. Charlie s'y trouva déjà et Harry le salua, salut que lui retourna Charlie.

- Harry, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer, commença Remus. L'Ordre a trouvé deux Horcruxes et les a détruit.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il souriait tout simplement. Maintenant que sa tâche était moins lourde, il aurait sûrement plus de facilité à suivre le rythme de l'école.

- C'était le serpent de Voldemort, Nagini il me semble et le collier de Rowenda Serdaigle, ajouta Charlie. Harry hocha la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- Je crois que je vais aller dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir, dit Harry dans un bâillement. Et merci! Lupin lui souhaita une bonne nuit, qui fut aussitôt imité par Charlie. Harry traversa le jardin et entra dans la cuisine des Weasley. Mrs Weasley tricota magiquement tout en lisant en livre de cuisine.

- Bonne nuit, Harry mon chéri, dit-elle. Harry lui répondit par un autre bâillement, puis monta l'escalier. Il poussa la porte de chambre de Ron, là où il dormirait.

- Mais il doit retourner à Poudlard!

- Non, Hermione! Il doit retrouver les Horcruxes !

- Mais ses études sont plus importantes!

- C'est pour l'équilibre du monde!

- Mais il est en sécurité à Poudlard!

- Et j'imagine que Dumbledore lui était en sécurité à Poudlard ?

- Mais là! On ne pouvait pas … Oh! Bonjour Harry, s'exclama Hermione lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence. Elle prit une teinte rosée et Ron aussi. Harry se sentait mal. Ils étaient encore en train de se disputer … mais à cause de lui cette fois.

- J'irai à Poudlard cette année, puisque ma tâche est moins lourde, leur dit Harry.

- Comment ça , demanda Ron.

- Eh bien … L'Ordre a trouvé deux Horcruxes et les a détruit. Je vais donc achever mes études cette année, déclara Harry.

Hermione afficha un air hautain.

- Je te l'avais bien dit , dit Hermione. Elle fit volte-face, puis sortit de la chambre de Ron.

- Toujours un adorable caractère Hermione … dit Ron en fermant la porte.

Harry préféra ne rien ajouter. Il bailla à nouveau, puis suggéra d'aller dormir. Ron approuva et tous deux se mirent en pyjama.

- Bonne nuit Harry, dit Ron avant d'éteindre la lumière.

- Bonne nuit Ron, dit Harry.

Ron s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, mais Harry prit longtemps avant de s'endormir.


End file.
